


Shattered

by alyssa146



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Flashbacks, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protective Parents, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Young Jared Padalecki, sex of all kinds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: It's been months since the trial and finally Jared is healing with the help of Jensen and his friends. But with some family issues and an unwanted reminder of his past he might not be so healed after all.





	1. New start

**Author's Note:**

> Please read part one this cannot be read alone.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“It’s just something we have to do.”

“But why? I really don’t think I can.”

“You can were almost done.”

Jared frowned and huffed as he looked around the rest of his room in dismay and fell back on his bed, Kenna and Maggie following suit. 

Maggie huffed her black hair out of her face and turned her head “I can’t believe your graduating early and leaving us behind.”

Jared rolled his eyes and smiled “I’m not leaving anyone I’m going to Geneva State I’m literally 30 minutes away and I’m going to be staying at Jensen’s.”

Kenna grinned, her bleached teeth showing as she jumped up on the bed “I can’t believe you’re going to be living with Mr. Ackles!” she squealed pumping her fists in the air.

Jared reached up and grabbed her hand and yanked her back down on the bed “will you shut up? God dad will flip if he hears you yell that.”

Kenna laughed out loud, the sound vibrating through the half empty room “I can’t believe your parents are ok with it.”

 

Jared shrugged and toyed with his shirt “ more like moms ok with it… honestly ever since the trial I think their just letting me decide things on my own. It’s like this whole new world opened up in front of me and their letting me live it.”

Maggie smiled and brushed his hair back “I think its great Mr. Ackles has the serious hots for you.”

Jared blushed and covered his face causing the girls to laugh “ok, ok! We’ve got packing to finish.”

Jared slugged down the stairs later that night tired and drained. His mom looked up from the stove and smiled at him as he walked over to her and leaned on the counter “worn-out?”

“Yes…I didn’t realize how much crap I had.”

His mom laughed as she chopped up the carrots on the cutting board and dumped them into the salad she was making “well you’ve been assembling up for this moment for a long time…God I can’t believe your 17 and graduating already.”

“Mama I just turned 17 like a month ago.”

“Exactly!” his mom smiled at him and leaned on the counter next to him and reached out to pat his thigh “honey I’m so happy for you really I am. I know it’s been a hard couple of months but you’ve pushed through it and I’m proud of you.”

Jared smiled and knocked his flushed cheek against his shoulder “thanks mom…I’m just glad you accept Jensen, unlike dad.”

His mom gave him a look “your father just needs time there’s a lot for him to take in. He just needs time to adjust.”

Jared pursed his lips “mom last time Jensen was here dad almost shot him.”

His mom waved her hand and turned back to the stove “he did not.”

“He was going for the gun cabinet.”

His mom snorted “honey your dad loves you and wants you to be happy it’s just a little hard for him. Jensen is your teacher, he’s older than you and your dad is concerned.”

“Well he shouldn’t be Jensen loves me and I love him.”

“There’s no question in that you know how your dad is. You’re his only son sweetheart just take it easy on him. He’s letting Jensen come over tonight isn’t he?”

“Because you threatened him.”

His mom huffed and chugged her wine back “get out of my kitchen.”

When Jensen arrived 2 hours later he held a bottle of wine in his trembling hands and he smiled timidly “I brought wine.”

Jared snorted “I see that,” he reached out and pulled Jensen inside and took the bottle of wine from him and checked the front “mom will be happy this is her favorite.”

Jensen’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled as he bent down and kissed Jared’s cheek “I missed you.”

“Oh I’m sure I’m much better entertainment than a bunch of boring old people.”

“Those are your teachers you’re talking about.”

“I know.”

Jared grinned and turned on his heel “mom Jensen brought this.”

His mom turned from the stove and grinned as she reached for the bottle and gave Jensen a thankful sigh “I’m going to need this tonight Jensen thank you.”

Jared snorted and rolled his eyes as Jensen turned to him confused “Sophia is bringing her new boyfriend home tonight so we all get to meet him.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is,” his mom started “is this young man is nothing like you Jensen. He’s not accomplished, he has no aspirations in life and to be quite frank with the way Julia has described him he’s a fucking bum.”

Jensen’s eyes widened at Jared’s moms language and he turned to Jared, his green eyes wide open and Jared laughed “I don’t think I’ve ever heard your mother cuss before.”

“She does it quite often just not around you.”

Jensen shook his head in shock and watched as Jared helped his mom set the table. He knew he should be more helpful but right now he felt stunned. Jared’s mom had always seemed like she looked down on vulgar language so he tried to refrain from using it around her but it seemed he was totally wrong.

The doorbell rang and Jared squeaked and took off in the direction the noise entered and Jensen watched him leave with a fond smile.

“He knows it’s only been like a month since he’s seen her right?”

Jared’s mom smiled as she gathered up utensils “I thought you knew by now how close the girls and Jared are they can’t live without each other.” She gave him another smile and took off for the dining room and Jensen followed and paused.

Sophia was standing by the table with Jared and Julia in her arms, their faces all lit up from the excitement of seeing each other. Mr. Padalecki was sitting at the head of the table his face like stone and his eyes firm as he stared behind Sophia’s shoulder making Jensen eyes follow.

He couldn’t help the snort that passed his lips as he got a good look at Jared’s sister’s boyfriend. 

Mrs. Padalecki hadn’t been wrong.

The guy had hair to his shoulders; his complexion held an olive tint and his eyes were a bright blue and a little hazy. He had black scruff on his face and a lazy look on his face. His hair seemed thick and wavy and…was that granola in there?

“Everyone I want you to meet Cole.”

Jared raised both his brows in surprise and looked the boy up and down before slowly looking over his shoulder to his mother who stood next to his father with a look of pure horror.

He didn’t let it show but Jensen was grateful to Cole because now Mr. Padalecki could get off his back.

Jared’s mom gave the boy a fake smile as she plopped in the seat next to her husband and chugged back half of her wine “Cole…are you in school?”

“Oh no I’m more of free spirit I think schools a waste of time.”

Julia giggled behind her hand and reached for a bread roll to hide her laughs, taking a big hunk off and chewing loudly. Jared bit at his lip and lifted up his water glass and shared a look with Jensen before he slid his eyes over to his parents and winced at his father’s face.

“A waste of time…well. Cole do you work then?”

“Actually I’m an independent consultant.”

“So you do nothing?”

Jared laughed out loud and Sophia face darkened “daddy!”

Jared’s mom shot Jared a steady look and he ducked his head sheepishly before chuckling at his sister who in return was having a hard time controlling herself.

“Cole works.”

“Really? Where?”

Sophia looked blank so she turned to Cole for an answer but he was pale and Jared’s dad was on a roll “tell me what an independent consultant is Cole?”

Cole flinched and Jensen understood. The way he said the boy’s name was filled with repulsion and judgement like he already decided this man was nothing.

Cole gulped and Sophia shot her mom a pleading look but she just filled her wine glass up.

“Well it’s like…I do a lot of things.”

Jared’s dad made a face and nodded his head slowly like he had made some decision before turning to Sophia with hard eyes “have you lost your mind?”

Sophia’s eyes widened “dad—“

“This man no this boy is no one. I raised you right Sophia, I raised you to follow your dreams but within reason not go out and find the first granola bar you could find!”

Jared and Julia snorted in amusement, spit flying as they did so and slapped their hands over the mouths which did nothing to hide their watery eyes and red faces. Even Jensen felt the need to burst into laughter but he wasn’t exactly in Mr. Padalecki good graces yet so he thought he should laugh on the inside.

At the sight of her children losing their minds Mrs. Padalecki jumped in “Sophia honey no offense to Cole I’m sure you’re a lovely person just not who we want out daughter to be with.”

Cole looked down at his plate and then back up “isn’t your son dating his teacher?”

Jared’s jaw dropped and a stunned gasp left him before he shot up and leaned over with harsh eyes “listen here Steven Tyler ill climb over this table so fast and beat your crummy ass!”

Jared’s moms jaw dropped in surprise at her son’s explosion and Julia just let out another loud laugh and shook her head earning a sinister look from Sophia. Jensen stood up and grabbed Jared by the waist and flipped him around to stand behind him and shot the table a awkward smile “I think will get some air.”

Jensen drug Jared outside and sat him down on the steps where Jared fumed “that little white cracker who the hell does he think he is? Looks like he’s spent 5 years in the damn Peace Corps.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head “I can’t believe you said that I thought Julia was gonna die.”

Jared leaned back and rested on his elbows “did you see that guy Jen? I mean God I thought dad was gonna explode when he said school was a waste of time he is the Dean at Geneva.”

“Your sister has horrible taste in men.”

Jared smiled and leaned on Jensen’s shoulder “good news is I think maybe dad will like you now .”


	2. Holding Back

The dinner hadn’t gone as planned and in the end Jared’s dad told Sophia to, and I quote “never bring that lousy, good for nothing, Aerosmith knock off. Looking at him just pisses me off, and makes me hate Steven Tyler and that pisses me off more.”

And here was supposed to be a professor.

Sophia was upset. All the other boyfriends she had brought home in the past had never been winners, she really did have awful taste in men, but this one took the cake. Jared’s mom was so upset just looking at the guy she drank 5 glasses of wine.

When Jensen had brought Jared back inside Cole was gone and Sophia was sitting at the table with red eyes “I can’t believe you said those things to him!”

“You can’t? It’s like you don’t know me.”

Jolie let out another laugh, making Jensen think she had gotten into her mother’s wine, and stood up shaking her head “I think I’m gonna go to bed before I need to be committed.”

“He’s a good guy—“

“Did you hear what he said to me?” Jared questioned “why the hell are you pilling my beans Sophia? Who I date is none of that freaks business.”

“He’s my boyfriend I’m allowed to share things with him—“

“Not if it doesn’t concern you! I don’t go around telling the whole school you slept with the whole football team do I?”

Jared’s mom dropped her head in her hands and his dad leaned back and groaned while Sophia’s bright eyes widened and her jaw fell open. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table “I was 17!”

“Oh yeah that’s so much better!”

Jensen backed up “maybe I should go—“

“No Jensen stay.”

“Are you calling me a slut?”

“No I’m just stating the facts.”

“And it’s my fault you’ve only slept with one person? Oh no I’m sorry 2 I keep forgetting you like older men.”

Jared froze and recoiled back at his sisters harsh words and she seemed to stop. Jared’s mom stood up now her face red with anger “Sophia Anna Padalecki what the hell is wrong with you?” Jared’s dad shook his head in disappointment.

Jensen reached out for Jared, his eyes hard and set on Sophia as she crumbled before his stare, ashamed.

Jared scoffed and backed up to grab Jensen “all my life I’ve defended you when people called you a slut, I’ve always kept your secrets. I can’t believe you just threw Jake in my face. That monster didn’t have sex with me he stole a piece of me and you just sit here and use him against me?”

Sophia winced “Jay I’m sorry I didn’t mean—“

“I’m done,” Jared turned “I’m gonna stay at Jensen’s I’ll see you tomorrow.”

So yeah the night didn’t end well.

Jensen watched Jared from the couch as he fumed in front of him, pacing like a mad man making Jensen worry he was gonna walk through the floor.

“Can you believe her? I can’t believe she said that to me, she made it seem like it was my fault!”

“I don’t think she—“

“That man raped me, he took a part of me I barley lived, I didn’t want to live and she had the audacity to sit there and blame me for what he did?”

Jensen’s face softened and he reached out and pulled a tense Jared in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair “baby I’m sorry I know you’ve gone through a lot and the last thing you needed was a reminder of your past.”

Jared shook his head and leaned back against Jensen’s chest and finally relaxed his body “I just can’t believe she said that…”  
“Let’s go to bed and get some sleep will deal with this in the morning.”

The next morning Jensen woke bleary eyed, his hand coming out to rest on Jared’s waist only to fall flat on the cold sheet.  
His eyes popped open and leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the empty spot. He hummed and turned his head in the direction of Jared’s soft voice and stood and slid his way to the kitchen where Jared was standing at the coffee pot on his phone.

“No mom I’m fine.”

Jared peeked over his shoulder and smiled before pouring Jensen a cup and handing it to him who smiled grateful and took a big gulp.

“Yes Jensen just woke up…you know how lazy he is.” Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared snickered before leaning into him “well even if she does feel bad it doesn’t matter she shouldn’t have said it.”

Jensen watched as Jared grew irritated. His eyes rolled so hard Jensen though it looked painful and leaned against the counter with a sigh “I know mom but still it doesn’t—“

Jared stopped as his mom cut him off and he slugged back his coffee before pouring another cup “ok mom I’ll talk to her…when I don’t wanna smash her head in.” with that Jared clicked his phone off and threw it on the counter with a glare.

Jensen stepped forward and rubbed his shoulder “you ok?”

“She’s just so—“Jared pulled at his hair and let out a huffing yell “she drives me crazy!”

Jensen smiled sympathetically and turned the stove on “how about some chocolate chip pancakes?”

Jared smile gratefully and lay his head on his shoulder “what would I do without you?”

Jensen grinned and kissed Jared’s fluffy hair “die.”

Jared’s face turned serious as he leaned back and looked Jensen in the eye “I think I would.”

Face falling Jensen pulled Jared in his arms and hugged him tight, burying his face in Jared’s neck “you know I hate when you talk like that.”

Jared nodded and sniffed before pulling back and smiling slightly “I know I’m sorry I don’t mean to ruin the morning just forget it.”

Jared backed away and jumped on the counter watching as Jensen hustled around the kitchen “mom wants me to listen to Sophia."

" Well she is your sister and I don’t think she meant how it came out. You know people say the first hurtful thing they can when their angry we do the something when we fight.”

Jared sighed and turned his head, his lip rolling out in a pout “you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s thigh and kissed his pouty lip “I’m always on your side that’s why I’m telling you this.”   
Jensen stepped back and slapped Jared’s butt “now come eat .”


	3. Pushing

A hard shoulder bumped into Jared’s as he walked down the hallway at school… a school he would only be at for 3 more months praise the lord.

He looked up prepared to rip into someone and looked dup into Kenna’s amused eyes “I was about to beat your ass get that smug look off your face.”

She laughed and fell into step with him as he looked behind her “where’s Maggie?”

She rolled her eyes as they stopped at their lockers “oh you know probably lying in bed crying over Chad God knows why.”

A month ago Chad finally convinced Maggie into going out with them and it’s been a ticking time bomb ever since. They fought constantly, they were insanely jealous of each other, they judged the other constantly, and they also couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“I love both of them but I swear they have more drama Enews.” Jared huffed as he pulled his books out.

Kenna nodded her assent “well I love Maggie so I agree on that level Chad Is just a moron.”

Jared snorted as they walked to English class and sat quietly in the front secret smiles on their faces as Jensen walked in.

They had managed to keep their relationship secret from everyone at the school, how Jared didn’t know. He would be thankful when the 3 months was up and he could kiss Jensen in front of whoever he wanted and could walk down the street wrapped up in his arms.

Jensen sent him a small smile as he leaned on his desk “alright class I believe on Friday we left off talking about Hamlet. Now can someone tell me why you think Hamlet was so consumed by guilt when he knew exactly what he was doing?”

Jared raised his hand and Jensen turned to him about to call on him when the door burst open and a red faced, puffy eyed Maggie walked in. Her normally shiny black hair seemed dull and was messily pulled up into a bun. She was wearing black leggings, a baggy shirt and no makeup was on her pale face.

Jared and Kenna shared a worried look as Maggie shot Jensen a sheepish gaze.

“Miss. Adams please take a seat.”

She blushed and scurried over to sit next to Jared and he turned to her, making sure to send Jensen a move along stare and he nodded before calling on someone else.

Maggie wouldn’t look the two in the eyes as she pulled out her notebook so Jared turned around to face Chad who was staring at Maggie with defeated eyes.

When class was over Jared and Kenna took Maggie by each arm and pulled her between the soda machines “ok what the hell is going on?”

Maggie looked down and let out a shaky sigh “it was a stupid fight…we were just talking about what we were going to do after high school and…” she trailed off.

Jared and Kenna both ducked their heads down to follow her eyes “and?”

She huffed and titled her head back and blinked back tears “and he said that he was planning on going to Alabama because that’s where his dad went and it’s a family tradition.”

Jared frowned “I’m not seeing the problem.”

“The problem is what about me? I’ve already gotten into Harvard on early admission which is like 20 hours from Alabama! Were never going to see each other! He’s going to be too busy with football and I’m going to be busy trying to get into Law school how are we going to have time for a relationship?”

“Did you ask him that?”

“Of course I did! And he said will make it work.”

Kenna closed her eyes and Jared sighed “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes he did he wants to see other people I know it.”

Kenna pursed her lips and crossed her arms “Mags you know you’ve only been dating a month right? Plus this is Chad who gives a shit? Chads been through more girls than Leonardo DiCaprio it’s who he is and you knew that.”

Maggie backed up at Kenna’s harsh tone “wow thanks Kenna.”

With that she turned and stomped away and Jared slowly turned gave Kenna a look before putting a dollar in the machine and grabbing a cherry coke “nice job double X.”

Kenna followed after him “what?”

Jared shook his head and popped his coke “you know what. Chad might be a douche bag sometimes and he might be a little slow but he’s a good guy and he really does like Maggie and maybe you should stop dissing him all the time just because he didn’t give you the time of day freshman year.”

Kenna’s jaw dropped and she froze in the hallway “didn’t give me the time? He used me—“

Jared groaned and whirled around “he didn’t use you Kenna. He was young way too young for the type of relationship you wanted and he told you that. He told you all he wanted was a good time and you tried to manipulate him, you’re the one that tried to make it something it wasn’t and now you’re taking it out on Maggie.”

Jared sighed as Kenna backed up her face guarded “you have to let her make her own mistakes Ken that’s how life works. They’re both going to different colleges one is being logical and one is not but that doesn’t mean you throw it in her face. Now I’m going to history class I’ll see you at lunch.”

Jared turned and let out a breath before stomping down the hall passing a confused Jensen who he held his hand up to and kept on walking.

When Jared got home that afternoon he was tired and not in any mood to speak to anyone. This only rose higher when he walked inside and Sophia was waiting in the Livingroom.

He groaned and slug his bag down before making his way to the stairs “not now Sophia it’s been a long day and I am so not in the mood for you.”

She followed behind him and reached for his arm “it won’t take long—“

Jared jerked away and turned around with hard eyes “your right it won’t because like I said I’m not in the mood so could you please leave me alone?”

Sophia’s face fell which any other day would have Jared feeling guilty enough to stick around and listen to his sister but at that moment he just rolled his eyes and stomped upstairs and slammed his door.

After he had cooled down some his door creaked open and Jolie peeked inside with innocent eyes and Jared snorted and looked up from his calc homework “may I help you?”

Jolie walked inside and leaned against his door and smiled timidly “you ok?”

Jared’s eyes narrowed “why?”

She shrugged and looked away “Sophia left not long ago and she was pretty upset—“

Jared scoffed and sat up on his bed and shoved his homework aside “if that’s all you came in here for you can leave.”

His sister sighed “Jared what she said was awful but I think your blowing this out of proportion which is understandable I mean you’ve been through a lot and that’s nothing to joke about but she’s your sister.”

Jared closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath “it’s been months…it’s been months since the trial, since the nightmares have stopped and she had to go and ruin it all. I’m not mad that she said it I’m mad that she made me remember it all over again.”

His sister looked down “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah that’s the problem. You all think I’m being petty, you think I’m making a big deal out of nothing that I should forgive her but you know what? It’s not petty and it is a big deal. For years you all were blind, you didn’t see me, you didn’t see what he did to me and then when its finally taken care of she throws it back in my face and I’m right back there.”

His sister opened her mouth but Jared shook his head “I have homework shut the door on your way out.”


	4. Crashing

Couple days later his mom opened his bedroom door while he was hunched over some boxes, his hair hanging in his face and smiled as he struggled to tape the flaps “hard time?”

Jared leaned back and rolled his eyes with a huff “no thanks to you yes.”

She smiled and sat on his bed and looked around the room “I can’t believe you’re going to be gone soon.”

Jared sighed and shrugged “maybe sooner than that.”

His mom frowned “what does that mean?”

“It means that I might be moving in with Jensen before school starts…I spend most of my time there anyway should just go ahead and make it official.”

She watched as Jared busied himself with packing boxes “is this about your sister?”

Jared paused and turned to her with a blank stare “this has nothing to do with Sophia. This is my life and my choice I’m supposed to move in with him in 3 months anyway why not go ahead and do it? Besides I haven’t even spoken to Sophia.”

“You’re still not talking?”

Jared scoffed and stood up “why should I? She threw Jake in my face like he was some stupid ex-boyfriend when we all know he was way more than that. That man ruined my life, he made me feel worthless and broken and she had no right to bring him up not when I was just moving on.”

His mom sighed and reached her hand out for Jared who stepped back “she didn’t—“

“If you’re going to sit here and defend her I don’t wanna hear it. I can be pissed at her if I want you can’t tell me not to be.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” She stood and wiped her pants off before giving him a small smile and leaned against his doorway “I don’t know why you’re in such a hurry to leave home we all love you. I know your growing gup, I know life’s been hard for you and you want to get away but maybe that choice might not be so wise?” she smiled at him “dinners in an hour.” and with one more smile she turned and left him standing in his empty room.

 

Jensen looked around Jared’s room, at the pile of boxes sitting on the floor and the trophy’s still lining his table and smiled “How was—“

Jared whipped around with firm eyes and a pursed mouth making Jensen instantly freeze “if you ask me how my day was I might kill you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he backed up “so not good?”

Jared growled and narrowed his eyes and threw a box down “it’s been a disastrous day! First mom came in and you know she was being all sentimental and then bam she throws Sophia into the conversation! I am so sick and tired of talking about Sophia!”

Jensen grimaced and peeked over to Jared’s door where he knew his family was downstairs and could probably hear Jared’s yelling.

“Baby I think you should calm down. I know your tired of talking about it but you know your moms not gonna let it rest until it’s fixed.”

“That’s why I told her I was moving out early I am so sick of them boarding me and judging me.”

Jensen’s brows shot up as Jared paced about the room “really?”

“Yes.” Jared stopped and turned around, a pile of clothes in his hands “is that a problem?”

“Of course not you know I love you and I’m looking forward to you moving in but are you sure you want to leave home early?”

“Yes. I can’t be here anymore Jensen their driving me insane. I’ve been through so much this year and all I want is some peace and I think I deserve it. You know all it takes is a second. The smallest reminder and instantly it feels like your stomach has fallen 30 stories and crashed straight down on the ground. I feel like I’m being punished in this house.”

Jensen frowned in concern and opened his mouth but was cut off at Jared’s mom’s frantic yelling, shouting at Jared to come downstairs quick.

Jared dropped his clothes and raced down the stairs and skidded to a stop and took in his family “what? Why are you yelling?”

His mom turned to him a hand covering her mouth so he turned to his sister but she seemed to be in the same boat so finally he looked at his father who with a red face reached out and slowly turned Jared to face the TV.

“A 42 year old man, whose name will not be disclosed, was arrested 5 months ago for raping and abusing a minor has been released early on temporary parole. The man was set to serve life in prison for his crime but has since been offered a temporary parole allowing him to stay at home till a set decision has been made.”

A winded breath left Jared as he collapsed on the couch, ice rushing through his veins hitting him dead in the heart making it stall. A rush of hot tears poured down his cheeks like a river and he gripped the sides of the couch turning his hands white and let out a wrecked sob as he stared at the TV, at Jakes face.

He shook his head rapidly and stood up “no, no, no this can’t be happening how is he out! Life they gave him life! And he what gets out on good behavior are you kidding me?”

His mom winced and reached out with shaky hands “baby please—“

He shook her off and backed up till his back hit the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as a panicked breath flew from him and he slid down the wall. His hands tangled in his hair as more sobs came from him. Months, months of this man being locked up, this man who hurt him and broke him and he was out.

Jensen came and sat next to him with his own teary eyes and started forward with shaky hands before he pulled them back and tried again this time firm as he pulled Jared in his arms “baby it’s gonna be ok were gonna fix this.”

Jared shook his head and buried his face in Jensen’s arms “no its not…it’s not gonna be ok.” And then he grew silent, the sniffs slowing down and the tears still falling. There were no words to describe the absence of emotion he was feeling. He went from shocked, to upset, to distraught and now he couldn’t feel anything.

Nothing at all.


	5. Pushing Down

Hot tears poured from raw puffy eyes as Jared lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling above him unmoving. He felt like he was drowning, like he was screaming for help and no one could hear him. 5 months of feeling free, of living his own life only for it to come crashing down.

It had been 2 days since he heard the news about Jake and he hadn’t moved from his bed once. He wanted to, he wanted to get out but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t move.

Jensen came to see him before work and after. His mom would bring food in that he wouldn’t eat and his sister would read him his homework from school.

His dad hadn’t stepped foot in his room. And neither had Sophia.

“Jay?”

He slowly turned his head towards his mother’s voice. She was standing in his doorway with a pale face and red eyes and she smiled weakly “sweetie you want some soup?”

He stared at her a moment longer before turning away silently back to the ceiling. He heard his mom let out a tiny sob in the background and another tear slipped from his eye.

He felt trapped. He felt like he couldn’t get out of his own body, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move.

The bed dipped and a solid body plastered itself to his side. A calloused hand reached over and wiped his tears and he wanted to sob with joy at Jensen’s touch.

Jensen smiled at him “hey baby…how are you?”

Jared’s bottom lip trembled and his hands shook by his sides and Jensen nodded “sh baby don’t cry its ok.”

Like a dam being broken his mouth opened and he let out a wailing sob and arched up off his bed as more sobs left him and he jumped over and threw himself in Jensen’s arms who held him tightly.

“I thought I was drowning.”

Jensen clenched his eyes shut and pressed a desperate kiss to Jared’s hair “I’ll never let you drown.”

Jared clutched Jensen’s shirt “I thought everything would be ok now…but it never will be will it?”

Jensen didn’t know how to answer that. So he rolled over, wrapped his arms around Jared and tucked him under his chin and let him cry.

 

2 days later Jared’s lawyer paid them a visit, her face stony and full of disbelief.

“What’s going on?”

She sighed “it looks like he has been let out due to overcrowding. They can no longer hold him in the prison since they have no room for him and therefore have given him temporary release. If he breaks the parole in anyway, which means if he violates the terms, he will be relocated to another facility. If not he might be given a chance to overcome his parole and end his sentence early.”

Jared’s mom scoffed “this man rapes my son for 2 solid years, hurts and abuses him and his been let out for overcrowding?”

The lawyer sighs “I know I hate it as much as you do and I’ve fought this the whole way but there’s nothing I can do.”

Jared shook his head and leaned back “why couldn’t they just move him?”

“Because he committed the crime here and they see no reason to move him out of state if they don’t need to.”

“So what he’s just going to go home and do what? Get away scott free with no price to pay?”

“He’s not going home. His wife wants nothing to do with him; she had full custody of the kids. He has been put up in an apartment building for temporary released inmates where he will be staying during the duration of his release. He will serve 200 hours of community service, attend therapy, group sessions, and visit his parole office who will be watching him like a hawk. He is not allowed anywhere near Jared or his family and if he violates that he will be shipped right back to prison.”

“For how long? Till the next cell gets to packed?”

All eyes fell to Jared who looked up with his own teary eyes “what happened to justice should be served? You’re letting a rapist out of prison not some thief or petty criminal. What the hell is wrong with you people?”

Jared stood up, the chair flying back, and tangled his fingers through his hair knocking Jensen’s hand away when he reached for him.

The lawyer gave him a sympathetic face “I know this is hard for you—“

“You don’t know anything!” Jared yelled, tears rushing down his face “you don’t know anything.” He swiped at his face and took in a shaky breath before running up the stairs and locking himself in his room.

Jensen folded his hands and turned back to face the lawyer “so what? We have to sit here and wait for him to violate his parole? This man should be locked up; he should be rotting in prison.”

“Like I said before there’s nothing I can do if he doesn’t insure harm to others around him.”

Jensen scoffed and stood up “sorry Mrs. P but I think I’m done here.”

When he got upstairs Jared was sitting in the middle of his bed his head tucked in his knees. He looked up as Jensen walked in, his eyes red and teary “how did this happen? 5 months ago it was sure, it was unbreakable that he was going to jail, that he would spend the rest of his pathetic life in jail. I thought that was it that I would finally be able to breathe that I would finally get to move on with my life and become my own person. But it seems that his hold on me is still here and no matter how hard I fight I can’t get him to let go.”

Jared let out a shaky laugh and tipped his head back before looking up at Jensen with pain filled eyes making his heart break “why me?”


	6. Losing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short sorry!

Jared sat on his bed silently staring at his reflection in his floor length mirror.

His face was pale, his hair limp and his normally bright eyes were tired and red from all the crying he had done the past couple days.

He was emotionally exhausted.

His thoughts are brutal. They’re cruel, mean, they pick out his every flaw, and they pinpoint the bad things in his life. No matter how many times he tries to tell himself that this isn’t his fault, that there’s nothing he can do his mind shuts down and blocks that thought away and it’s the blame game all over again. 

He felt like he was choking. His body ached, his heart felt like it was going to implode and his mind drew a blank. The only though entering his head was Jake. Jake being out of jail. Jake being not far from him. What was the point?

He shook his head and stood up and looked around his room. He couldn’t sit here anymore, he couldn’t keep crying, he couldn’t keep hurting himself.

So he picked up a box marked “junk” and opened it to see how much room he had left before he walked to his dresser and picked up a stack of books to throw in on top.

Just as he was closing the box up his door creaked open and Sophia stepped in.

Jared froze. The box slipped from his hands and he looked at his sister with weary eyes.

Sophia looked like hell. Her shiny hair was dull; her face normally flawless was covered with dark circles and acne no likely from stress. She gulped and looked around his room before taking a breath “I saw the news…mom called me and told me what happened.”

Jared stared at his sister a moment longer before turning his eyes away from her.

“I wanted to come I just… I didn’t think you’d want me here.”

He let out a soft laugh “I’m not really sure what I want anymore. Not like it matters life doesn’t seem to work out for me anyway.”

“It’s going to be ok—“

He shook his head “no it’s not. Ok is a work people use when they don’t want to tell you their real feeling’s. Ok is a placeholder, a non-word used to hide who a person is. Don’t sit there and tell me that, don’t lie to me. You don’t know, mom doesn’t, Jensen doesn’t know if it’s going to be ok. People keep telling me that. Messaging me, calling me, reassuring me but it’s all just a joke. I mean how is it ok? He got out of jail because of overcrowding so why would he get put back in? The man that raped me and haunted my dreams is walking the streets so tell me, Sophia how is that ok?”

His sister turned her head and closed her eyes “it’s not what he did to you is not ok Jared we all know that and you know that’s not what we meant when we tell you everything is going to be ok its what we want to happen…”

Jared nodded “it’s not…so don’t do that. Don’t be that person that tries to fake it and pretend everything’s ok. I never did.”  
His sister left not long after that. He wanted to forgive her, forget her betrayal and just collapse in her arms but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be weak anymore.

Jolie told him when Sophia came down her eyes seemed raw like she had been crying and asked what had happened. He told her it was none of her business, turned around and left her standing in the hallway.

Later that night left him restless and full of bad thoughts that seemed to cloud his every move and haunt him through the hallways as he paced back and forth in his room, anger filling him with each creek in the floorboard till finally he burst through the door and ran to his car, slamming the door after him and took off down the street.

He screeched into the driveway of the 2 story brick home he hadn’t been to since he was 13 and broken of his spirit. He walked with knobby legs to the front door and knocked loudly.

A chaotic haired blonde answered the door, her blue eyes were dismal and her face was ashen when she saw Jared they widened.

“What the hell is he doing out? Overcrowding…did you ask for him to be out? Did you do something? Is he out because of you?” Jared demanded, gripping his keys tightly in his hands to the point of pain.

Lilly’s eyes widened in shock and she backed up into her house “why would you think that? Jared I haven’t seen him since the trial and I told you then he was a pile of scum. I didn’t even visit him in jail; I didn’t let the girls see him.”

Jared shook his head and let out a sob and hunched over “why me? Why did he choose me? I’m no one, I was happy I was innocent! He ruined me! He took me and destroyed me. He ripped me apart and stomped on me and no one saw. He got away with it before and now that he’s out he can do anything and who will know?”

Jared turned his head and wiped at his face “there are nights I cry so hard that my body aches and I shake and I have to put my head in the pillow so no one can hear me. There’s some nights I’m happy and Jensen is happy and I’m happy he’s with me and I think everything happens for a reason and God gave him to me so I could be happy. And then there are nights where I feel nothing. But there is never a night where your husband doesn’t cross my mind. He’s been in jail, locked up in a dirty prison cell and his still got a hold on me and it looks like he always will. He stamped his mark on me and I can’t wash it clean.”

Lilly stared at Jared with teary eyes, her body shaking as he poured his heart out. She wanted to reach for him and tell him she was sorry, that she can’t believe she married a man like that, that she would give anything to go back. But instead she watched as he crumbled in on himself, shaky breaths going out into the cool fall air before he turned around and drove out of sight.


	7. Revelations

Jared stalked through the halls at school with his head down and his books clutched to his chest when suddenly 3 hands grabbed for him and jerked him down an empty hall.

“Why haven’t you called us back?”

Jared sighed and closed his eyes “I haven’t exactly been in a talking mood.”

Kenna moved forward “we get that but were your best friends Jay we just wanna be there for you.”

“Thanks but I don’t have time for this right now, I can’t do this—“

Suddenly Maggie stepped forward and grabbed him by his shoulders and levelled down a stare “this is life and it is what it is. Shit is gonna happen. Its gonna get complicated. Were gonna relapse. Were gonna have hard times and good times and sometimes we just wanna let go. But you have to be strong. Your gonna lose your shit and yell at people to get out of your life but were not going anywhere. I know somedays you feel nothing and some everything and I know you’ve been in bad places and you’ve had a shit life. I know right now you have no fucking clue what to do or how to make it better but you don’t need to because you have us. You have Jensen and your family and were not leaving you.”

Everyone was quiet as Maggie ended with a pant and pulled Jared into a hug allowing him to collapse in her arms, sobs rolling out of him as the weight fell of his shoulders and he allowed himself to break.  
He clutched at her back and shook against her body and slowly his other friends moved in and wrapped their arms around him in comfort.

“I just don’t know what to do.”

Chad placed his hands on his cheeks “I know and its ok…were gonna figure this out Jaybird that son of a bitch is gonna get what he deserves I promise. Don’t let this make you bitter. Don’t let this make you cold on the inside. It’s ok to cry and its ok to be sad there’s nothing wrong with that. Were human we break and right now your breaking but were here for you to fall on.”

 

Jared felt better when he got home that afternoon. He felt more in control of his emotions, he felt like he was more open now he didn’t feel locked down.

His mom was in the kitchen when he got home and she looked surprised when he walked inside and his eyes were red but his face had regained color.

“How was your day?”

“It was ok…bad at first but then it was fine.”

She frowned as he dug an apple out of the fridge and took a bite “did something happen?”

He shrugged “I just woke up is all.”

He called Jensen later that evening and told him to come over that he had something to tell him.

Jensen arrived in a hurry and shut the door to Jared’s bedroom and found him sitting on the bed with a smile, a smile he hadn’t seen in a week.

Before he could open his mouth to speak Jared reached out and pulled him next to him “I’m sorry. I know I've been shut down and distant and I realize now it’s my fault. But I choose you. And ill choose you over and over and over without pause, without doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you no matter what bullshit life throw my way and I hope you’ll choose me to.”

A wide smile spread across Jensen’s face and he grabbed Jared’s cheeks and pulled him into a blinding, passionate kiss making Jared melt in his arms.

“I’ll always choose you baby.”

Jared grinned and wiped at his eyes and shook his head “you’d think I’d be done crying I’ve done it so much.”

Jensen wiped Jared’s cheeks and pulled him closer “you’re allowed to cry you know it’s not a crime. You've been hurt, the man who hurt you might get away free you’re allowed to hurt.”

“I know…I haven’t felt this way in months and I hoped I wouldn’t ever again. I mean for years I hid my pain, I lied to my friends and family and pretended to be someone I wasn’t and then I met you. When I met you it was like all my feelings came out and you let me be broken. And I can never thank you enough for that.”

“I just want you better Jay. I want you to be happy. And I know it’s gonna take a while but we can do this.”

Jared nodded and took Jensen’s hand “today Kenna, Maggie and Chad pulled me aside today and knocked some sense into me. They told me it was ok to be depressed and I am I know I have problems I know there’s something wrong inside my brain that makes me feel this way and for a long time I didn’t want to admit that but I know it’s true. I’m just scared he’s going to find me, that he’s gonna hurt me again since I put him in jail.”

Jensen frowned and reached out and clutched Jared’s shoulders “he won’t touch you. I swear to God if I ever see that fucker again, if he touches you I’ll kill him.”

Jared took a deep breath and nodded his head and looked down “I just want this over.”

 

“So your saying there’s nothing we can do till he slips up?”

When Jared felt brave enough he called the lawyer and rearranged a new meeting since he was too emotional for the last one.

Ms. Hanover sighed “no. I already have a restraining order set up so if he comes anywhere near you that will be enough to send him packing but until something like that happens there’s nothing we can do.”

His mom closed her eyes and folded her hands “so if Jared and Jake were in the same restaurant one day what would happen?”

“Technically nothing. Yes there's a restraining order but Mr. Roan does have his public rights to be in the same placed as you as long as he’s not causing you harm.”

His dad leaned back in his chair, quiet. His eyes scanned across the room to Ms. Hanover and finally, after weeks of not speaking to his son he opened his mouth “I think that’s bullshit.”

Jared’s mom turned with wide eyes, shocked to hear her husband stand up for their son.

Before this Jared would say he had a good relationship with his father. But ever since the truth came out about Jake his father had a hard time looking at him let alone talking to him. His mother chalked it up to his father couldn’t believe he let his best friend hurt his son for so long without knowing that he felt guilty and blamed himself.

But Jared thought if that was true his dad could say something.

“My son shouldn’t even have to breathe the same air as that piece of shit. You’re supposed to be the damn justice system so do some fucking justice.”

His father stood up and kicked the chair out from under him, threw the lawyer a dirty look and trudged out of the dining room leaving Jared looking after him with stunned eyes.

His father had defended him.


	8. Sights

Jared bit at his lip and stood behind the wall leading to his father’s study where he was likely leaning over a stack of papers with his glasses hanging off his nose but still focused. 

He chewed at his fingernail and debated on going inside, or if he should run away like he had the past couple days he tried talking to his dad.

He hadn’t properly spoken to his father in months and a couple days ago his dad hadn’t directly vocalized to him but he had defended his honor.

He knew it was hard for his father to look at him he felt guilty he knew that. Jake had been his best friend and his best friend was raping his son repeatedly and he hadn’t known.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, his father’s booming voice inviting him inside. He closed his eyes, gave himself a small pep talk and pushed the door open.

His dad looked up with bored eyes, his glasses slipping off but when he saw Jared he straightened and jerked the glasses off “Jared…what can I do for you.”

Jared’s brow furrowed at his father’s professional voice “I just…the other day I didn’t say thank you so I wanted to—say thank you I mean.”

His father nodded his head “well you’re my son you don’t have to thank me.”

Jared ducked his head and started to turn around but stopped and faced his father with teary eyes “why can’t you look at me?”

His father froze. His eyes slid up, they were full of apprehension “I am looking at you.”

Jared shook his head “no you’re not…ever since the trial it’s like you have to force yourself to look at me. You won’t speak to me, you avoid touching me…do you think I’m disgusting? Do you blame me for what he did? I mean what is it? Why won’t you look at me?”

Jared was sobbing when he finished. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath and wiped his face with trembling hands.

His father closed his eyes and sighed “when I look at you I see him touching you and I can’t do anything to stop it. I don’t touch you because I’m scared that you’re going to flinch away from me. I think deep down you blame me and you should because I do. You’re my son and I didn’t protect you, I didn’t stop him.”

Jared stepped forward “dad I don’t blame you. Do I wish you and mom would have seen? Of course I do I wish I didn’t have to go through what I did but I don’t blame you. I love you dad it’s not your fault.”

His dad cleared his throat and nodded.

Jared backed up from the room, knowing he wouldn’t get anything else from his father today.

 

Jared had his arms crossed tightly to himself as he strolled through town with Kenna and Maggie. The girls had convinced him he needed to get out away from packing and away from Jensen and spend time with them.

So after spending half the day shopping (or watching the girls shop) they were finally going to get lunch and Jared had even persuaded Maggie to pay for making him wait tortuous hours.

They made it to Tupelo Honeys and sat down on the patio and Jared leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh “you know when you said when needed to spend time together I didn’t think I would need an inhaler by the end of the day.”

Maggie snorted and pulled a menu out “you’re such a drama queen.”

“Ok so when are you and Jensen moving in together?”

Jared pursed his lips “actually next week.”

Kenna’s eyes widened “when you said early I didn’t think that early.”

Jared shrugged and messed with his phone “I mean I just figured why not? I spend so much time there and I just can’t be home anymore.”

“You mean because of Sophia?”

Jared rolled his eyes and sipped his water “I haven’t spoken to her…”

Kenna raised her brow and gave him a look “you’re that upset at her?”

“Yes. Like I told her its more than her telling her stupid boyfriend it’s the point that she rubbed it in my face and made it seem like it was my fault.”

Maggie leaned over and rubbed his arm “you know we support you no matter what. I just can’t wait till you graduate and can go out with Mr. Ackles in public.”

A bright grin spread over Jared’s face “me either…it’s gonna be so worth it to see the look on the principals face when I kiss him on graduation day.”

The girls laughed and Jared smiled at the sound but frowned at the eerie feeling on his neck.

He looked around slowly and his eyes stopped once they landed on a hooded figure standing outside the restaurant.

Jake was standing in a black hoodie, his face covered in scruff and his complexion pale but his eyes were dark and angry.

Jared gulped and felt his blood run cold and his body stiffened up in fear. Jake’s eyes were unwavering as they stared Jared down. Their brown hues darkened almost black, Jared could see the anger that laced within those eyes that stared into his soul.

His breathing accelerated and he gripped the table, his nails scuffing marks in the expensive wood and his friends leaned in “Jay you ok?”

With wide, horror filled eyes that seemed in a trance he couldn’t look away “J—Jake…” he croaked out his voice soft and broken as he stared down his rapist who kept his dark gaze fastened in on him, never moving.

Kenna whipped her head around and watched as a man in a hoodie with his head down jogged away from the front entrance and she glared and reached out for Jared “were leaving.” 

When they pulled in Jared’s driveway he was sitting in the passenger side of Maggie’s car, his eyes still wide and staring straight ahead, his hands clutching his thighs and his mouth parted letting out little spurts of a croaking breath.

Kenna got out of the car and ran up to his front door to get his parents while Maggie brushed his hair back “Jay? Can you hear me?”

He gulped and gave a slight nod as Kenna popped up at his front window making him jump and lean into Maggie who shot her a glare.

His mom leaned in and took him by the shoulders and gently maneuvered him out and gripped both his cheeks with soft hands and looked into his eyes “baby tell me what happened.”

He closed his eyes and his lips trembled signaling he was about to cry and she hushed him but that didn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he let out a broken sob “h—he was there he was wa—watching me.”

She looked up to his father with worried eyes and his dad huffed “call Jensen.”


	9. Pushing

When Jensen rolled in not even 5 minutes later he was like a raging bull as he pushed his way inside the house, his eyes wide open and searching “where is he? What happened?”

Jared’s mom looked up from where she was comforting Jared on the couch who jumped up and rushed in Jensen’s arms and let out a sob.

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s cheek and shivered at the wetness as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm him down. He looked over Jared’s shoulder at Kenna and Maggie “what the hell happened?”

“It was Jake. We took Jared out today because we thought he needed to have some fun and he was…but then when we went to the restaurant he just froze up, he looked like he had seen a ghost. So I turned around and Jake was there staring at him…he looked pissed and Jared freaked.”

Jensen looked down at Jared and pulled him back and held his cheeks and looked him over “talk to me.”

Jared swallowed harshly and gripped Jensen’s arms tightly turning his own hands white, his shirt clutched tight in his hands “I saw him and I just froze. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe…I thought he was going to come after me. He looked like he wanted to kill me and I believe it.”

Jensen let out a breath and pulled Jared back in his arms “he won’t touch you I swear to God he won’t touch you.” He looked back up at Jared’s mom who had her hand covering her mouth “can’t we call the police? Isn’t this violation?”

“Unfortunately no,” his father said as he stepped forward behind his wife. “Technically he didn’t violate anything. He was within his rights, he was passing by he didn’t go in and harass him or cause him harm.”  
Jensen scoffed and sat Jared down “you’re telling me there’s nothing we can do?”

“Right now? No.”

“I think Jared should go home with you tonight.”

Jared gave a teary smile “was going to anyway.”

Jensen watched Jared from behind the counter where he was shopping vegetables “you sure you’re ok?”

Jared shrugged as he pulled the lettuce for the salad apart “am I ok? No I saw my attacker today for the first time in months, a face I never thought I would see again. You know I was hoping if I did see him I would be stronger than I had been in the past but instead I freaked.”

Jensen put his knife down and leaned on the counter “Jared this man hurt you you’re allowed to feel pain.”

“I know…I just didn’t want him to get to me.” Jared sighed and dropped the lettuce in the bowl and sniffed “the pasta smells good.”

Jensen smiled “thanks…and the salad looks good to.”

Jared rolled his eyes “yeah that’s only because it doesn’t involve a stove.”

“You’re not that bad—“

“Please I burn toast.”

Jensen snorted as he plated the food and handed one to Jared “your right you’re cooking is horrible.”

Jared gasped and reached over to smack Jensen on the arm before twirling his pasta around and slurping it up “your right I suck and you’re wonderful.”

“That sounded like a sexual offer.”

Jared pursed his lips and looked down at his food before pushing his plate away and sauntering over to climb in Jensen’s lap “it did didn’t it?”

Jensen wiggled his brows and gripped Jared’s butt cheeks and lifted as he stood and carried him to the bedroom and plopped him on the bed, smiling when Jared laughed.

Jared laid his arms over his head and stretched his body out, looking up with a sultry smile and blinked his lashes longingly “you comin down here or what?”

Jensen smirked and ripped his shirt off before climbing over Jared with slow movements and pressed their chests together and threaded his fingers in Jared’s hair making his eyes close at the touch. He looked Jared over and took him in.

Jensen had thought Jared was beautiful the first day he laid eyes on him and he knew he had to have him no matter the risk. And now seeing him laying here looking so blissed out and relaxed, his cheeks rosy and his lashes fluttering against his tan baby skin Jensen knew he wanted to see this every day for the rest of his life.

Jared’s eyes blinked open and he smiled sweetly up at Jensen and reached to unbuckle his belt and slid it off with ease.

Jensen leaned down and took Jared’s mouth in a passionate kiss, their lips moving with ease making Jared arch up and moan into Jensen’s mouth who swallowed it down with joy.

Not breaking the kiss Jensen reached for a condom and slid it on before reaching his hand down to Jared’s hole and felt around making Jared shiver and spread his legs wider. Jensen smiled against Jared's lips as he opened him up and then pressed his hands on either side of his head.

He pushed in with one fluid moment and bit his lip as a gasp left Jared’s mouth and gulped as his adams apple moved, the sweat shining.

He reached one hand down and gripped Jared’s thigh tightly and pushed it out as he moved slowly within him. Jared’s hands wrapped around Jensen’s back and scrapped down the sweaty surface trying to get ahold on him.

He kept one hand on Jensen’s back and lifted the other to grip the bed post and hold onto it as Jensen picked up a rhythm and he let out a long moan. 

“J—Jensen please I—“ a broken whimper left him and he turned his head and rubbed his nose along his sweaty arm and Jensen bent down and pressed his lips against Jared’s ear roughly and breathed “tell me baby what do you want?”

Jared whined and bit at his lip harshly almost drawing blood. Jensen adjusted his hips and slammed in hard making Jared cry out.

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s neck and licked a hot stripe up the side and bit his ear as Jared wound his fingers in Jensen’s short hair and tugged making Jensen growl.

“I—Jensen I’m gonna—“

Jensen smirked and gripped Jared’s hips as he propped himself up and picked up his pace and watched as Jared came undone underneath him, arching up and letting out a long cry before his body sagged from his orgasm.

As Jared laid lax Jensen kept pumping, his brow furrowing sweat gathering between them and Jared reached up and traced along his brow bone, one hand coming down to grip Jensen’s thigh and he let go and came deep inside the condom within Jared.

He collapsed, his nose burying within Jared’s neck and rubbing down the side as he puffed out a deep breath and made Jared shiver at the heat.

“I love you.”  
Jensen propped himself on his unsteady arms and smiled tiredly “I love you to.”


	10. Injuries

Jared hadn’t expected to see Jake again after the first incident, hoping it would be the only time he would have to lay eyes on the bag of scum but it seemed the universe had a different opinion.

Jared had been on cloud nine. He had officially moved in with Jensen a week ago and slowly but surely they had been turning Jensen’s home into their home. His mother called him almost every day, he still hadn’t spoken properly to Sophia and Jolie came by almost always.

His friends had even started calling Jensen by his first name.

But then he stepped out on his own. He went to Tj Maxx to try and find some more throw pillows for their couch and a new rug for the Livingroom because the one Jensen had was just disastrous. He had found some great deals and spent less than he thought and walked out of the store with a smile and 4 bags filled with decorations for their home.

When he bumped into a hard figure making his bags spill out onto the road.

He scoffed and bent down to stuff the items back in the bags and stood up ready to yell at the person who rudely bumped into him when all breath left his body.

Jake was standing before him in the same hoodie as before wearing a look of pure hatred on his face making Jared wince and cower away.

He gasped and stepped back but halted as Jake reached out and took his arm jerking him forward to hiss in his ear “I bet you think you got away with it don’t you? That because I can’t be near you I can’t hurt you? Well listen to me you little shit this isn’t over and I’m gonna make you pay.”

Jared gulped and wretched his arm away from Jake and shoved roughly at the man’s chest and looked around with fearful eyes “help! Someone help me!”

Jakes eyes widened in disbelief and he looked around as people started gathering closer to the scene. He snarled and turned to Jared as he started backing away “this isn’t over Jay, that pretty boy of yours won’t always be around, and you won’t always be in the public. Sooner or later I will get you.”

Jared dropped his bags in shock as Jake ran away from him and jumped into a beat up truck at the end of the parking lot. He reached up and clutched his chest, his hand covering his thumping heart and let out a wheezing breath before he collapsed on the hard ground.

When he woke it was too loud beeping and white walls. His head hurt, it felt like he had been hit by a semi-truck. He looked down at his hands and saw scratched covering his palms.

He shook his head carefully and looked around. The room was completely white making his vision blur, there were machines lined up along the bed and two sterile chairs sitting next to him.

The door cracked open softly and Jolie stuck her head in when she saw him sitting up she sighed with relief and turned her head “he’s awake.” She came inside, Sophia following behind her and came to his side “you ok?”

“What happened?”

She frowned to herself and sat down next to him “you fainted in the parking lot—“

Jared’s eyes widened and he gasped “Jake it was Jake he was there! He told me that he would get me that Jensen couldn’t always protect me and he would get me.”

Jolie’s eyes darkened and she stood up “I’ll be right back,” she stomped over to the door and stepped outside, shutting it leaving Sophia and Jared alone.

He lowered himself in the bed and crossed his arms unsurely as his sister stared at him “you haven’t returned my calls.”

He closed his eyes and sighed “please not right now Sophia.”

She turned her head and opened her mouth when Jensen walked in with a red face, his parents following behind. Jensen came over and took his hand “are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

Jared shook his head slowly “he grabbed me but he didn’t hurt me…he told me he would get me for what I did.”

Jensen scoffed “son of a bitch who the hell does he think he is?” he turned to Jared’s parents “is this enough to throw his ass back in jail?”

Jared’s father made a face “I hope so but then again who knows the law system hasn’t been up to par so far.”

“I’m going to call Ms. Hanover.”

When alone Jared turned to Jensen with watery eyes “I’m scared…I’ve tried to be brave and not let him get to me but he is. I was so happy this morning when I went shopping it felt like we were starting over, I thought I might be able to be happy and then he was there. He had on the same hoodie as last time I turned around and he was there. He threatened me Jensen and he meant it.”

Jensen shook his head and crawled in next to Jared, pulling him in his arms “I won’t let him hurt you Jay I swear to God I’m gonna find him and I’ll kill him.”

Jared clutched Jensen’s shirt “no…I just want you with me.”

Ms. Hanover arrived an hour later with a worried look on her face as she sat her briefcase down and turned to the family and took a breath “he’s not going to jail.”

Jared closed his eyes and looked down at his hands as his family roared in anger around him. “Are you fucking kidding me? He attacked Jared in a fucking parking lot and you’re not going to do shit?”

Ms. Hanover closed her eyes and held up her hands as if to soothe the family “I know this isn’t ideal and trust me I tried. But the judge was adamant.”

Jared’s father scoffed and threw his hands in the air “what the hell is going on? This man attacked my son in broad daylight you have more than one witness attesting to this and he won’t do shit?”

“As of right now Jake is under house arrest and being monitored for 48 hours.”

Jensen shook his head “house arrest what the hell is that going to do? This man is out on temporary parole you said if he did something to damage Jared or cause harm his ass would be thrown back in jail so why the hell isn’t it happening?”

Jared closed his eyes and shook his head “I don’t want to talk about this anymore…please leave, all of you.”


	11. Pause

I am putting this on hiatus for the time being. I will continue do not worry! It's just right now i have more ideas for the other stories I am writing plus its exam time and i just can't write three stories at a time as soon as the others are finished I will be back for this one.


End file.
